


Somebody Else

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [13]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: Julian definitely didn't die in a sex scandal
Series: January Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'denial'

‘I wasn’t.’

‘But you were,’ Alison said, again, ‘It was in the papers. See?’

‘It was a different MP,’ Julian insisted.

‘Who also happened to be called Julian Fawcett?’

‘Yes.’

‘And died in a sex scandal?’

‘It happens.’

‘In 1993?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh, come off it,’ Alison groaned in frustration, ‘We all know it was you.’

‘What was him?’

Alison turned to Pat, happy to talk to someone who might actually give her answers. ‘Julian was the MP who died in that sex scandal.’

‘I wasn’t!’

‘Oh, he was,’ Pat chuckled, ‘Ask any of the others - half of them were watching!’

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
